


A Best Mate

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year before Ron started Hogwarts was lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Best Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Many thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime)[**niko_hime**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime) for the beta.

  
**Title:** A Best Mate  
 **Summary:** The year before Ron started Hogwarts was lonely.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Pretend  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Many thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime)[**niko_hime**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime) for the beta.  


A Best Mate

The year before Ron started Hogwarts was lonely. Mum was preoccupied with Ginny. Ginny was no fun. Percy couldn't play chess with him because he was at Hogwarts. Fred and George were either mean to him or ignored him even when they were around.

Ron knew he wasn't like his brothers, and he was terrified that no one would like him once he finally did get to go to Hogwarts, so he would pretend. He would pretend he was special and that he had a best mate who would stick up for him no matter what. Then Ron met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts express, and Ron didn't have to pretend anymore.


End file.
